Just for an instan
by joannak
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if one of that fascinating creatures of the night visited you in your house?</html>


I wrote this story for an e-mail friend. Her nick is Lovevampire

The main characters are vampire created by me (yes, Ravnos is an original character, but his personality is based in various books) and her

The events in italics are the character's thoughts

So let me know if it's well written or not, I am Argentinean woman who is actually learning English and this is my second story in this language

I hope you enjoy the fic, this story is longer and has got more details in Spanish, so if you can read this language, you can search it in my profile

Just for an instant

It was a relaxed moment for Lovevampire. She had a red letter day in her job in the hospital (she loved her work as a nurse but sometimes it left her very tired).

Then, the public bus was a disaster, crowed of stressed people like her, it finally succeed on overload Love with nerves and bad sensation and feelings.

Fortunately when she arrived in her apartment, her husband had carefully prepared a cool dinner and a hot bath. He had left Love a short letter, telling her that he went to a friend's house to watch a soccer match

-_"Well, this is gonna be fin, just a nice and calm night alone in my house"_

In the middle of the shadows, Ravnos looked at the woman with desire, the perfect gift which eternity reward him so few times, her soft brown hair, her full curves and small breasts….

His cock had an instant erection and he whispered a curse….in his actual state of mind the only way he had to release his rage and frustration was to fuck her until both of them lose their senses, or kill the bastard who lived with her

Lovevampire finished her bath, and singing a song softly left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Many things were in her head, buying food, paying bills, going to a friend's house to celebrate a birthday and….how to escape of that huge motherfucker who was watching wildly at her!…the funny scene of the brave girl fighting with the bad guy was great in movies but this was real life

Ravnos laughed, and with two steps was next to her, he grabbed the towel and ripped it from the woman's body and with a quick movement he threw Lovevampire over his shoulder

-What is happening with you honey? You dream and imagine about vampires and when you have a real one in front your eyes, you try to escape?

His hands were cold like a corpse and when a ray of moon's light reached for a few seconds his face, the woman could see a glimpse of white and sharp fangs

He went to the bedroom and put the girl on the bed. Then he turned on the lights, so she could see him well

Lovevampire tried to scream…try was the correct word…she couldn't move a muscle, her mouth and body were dead

-"_Fucking bastard!"-_ She watched the man in front of her, very tall with bronze skin. He had big muscles, the kind of muscles that belonged to a warrior not a man who was used to go to the gym.

Three scars were across his face, they marked what would be a model's face if they weren't there, and his hair was red like fire long to his elbows.

But what frighten her most, were his silver eyes. Pale and silver with vertical pupils like the snakes, so silver without the minimum glimpse of colour, eyes which were shining with madness and desire

Both were silent, when Ravnos started to undress, he threw away his black t-shirt and trousers and brown boots, he didn't wear underwear, then he slipped on the bed and crawled next to the girl.

She was afraid…so afraid and closed her eyes felling his cold body over her

Ravnos smirked and went between her legs; he suddenly licked her sex enjoying the chills which were traveling over her body. He entered his frozen tongue in her vagina, suckling it with slow licks meanwhile he rubbed his fingers over her clit

Love felt the pleasant sensations very surprised…what on earth was happening to her! Was she feeling aroused?

That wonderful tongue and fingers continued working on her, but she couldn't move, the only things she could see were his broad shoulders and hair…Her lips tried to say a word but they were dead, and she was so frustrated…

He stopped and asked

-Do you want to move?

Her eyes gave him the answer

-Ok. I going to let you but I warn you…don't try to scape

Suddenly she recovered the control of her body, Ravnos continued with his task but now she could cross her legs over his shoulders and force her hips up to his mouth

_-"It's strange, his body, all of him it's getting….it's getting warm?"_

Now his licks were hard and aggressive, she could feel his teeth too giving small bites all over her lower lips and clip, it seemed that he wanted to devour her

Soon Love felt her center very hot and when she reached the orgasm, her body fall on the bed covered in sweat

Ravnos rolled next to her, his breath fast and heavy

_-"So wet, so delicious..."_

A question interrupted his thoughts

-What's your name?-the woman wasn't afraid now, instead she has a curious look in her eyes

-Ravnos-he answered

-Your body, your hands…aren't cold

-The only way that a vampire can have heat in his body is having contact with a beautiful woman

The curious look in her face changed to a pleasant one, she kissed him fiercely and soon they were lying in the bed…making love. Ravnos took her legs and put them over his shoulders, hen he penetrated Love with fast and deep thrusts.

Every time he pushed she was in ecstasy deleited with that incredible rhythm and when they reached the orgasm they fall in each other arms

But when she looked at him again, she discovered a sad and serious look on his eyes, without saying a word he started to dress and when he finished he went to the door…

Lovevampire screamed with anger….she felt used…

-What do you think you are doing! You come here, had sex with me and you leave without an explanation!

Ravnos returned and sat next to her.

-Let me explain you. Once I had a woman like you…beautiful, joyful and brave…she was a vampire like me one of my enemies, jealous of our happiness killed her.

The price of immortality is simple: you can live forever but once you die, it's like you never exit. I killed the bastard but I will never see her again. Sometimes eternities is generous and give me someone like her….but it's only a mirage.

You…you have her personality and features and you are the most resemble to her

Lovevampire was very sad; she touched his face and ask:

-What are you going to do know?

-I'm going to erase your memories, so you won't be affected by this

-No, please! -but everything went dark and she fall in a deep sleep

Ravnos touched her, commanding her to sleep, hen he cleaned her body with tender care. When he was finished he left his lover's house…

Alone…forever alone


End file.
